Drôle de vie drôle de plan !
by Europe-Chan13
Summary: Gaara est une lycéen de 17 ans comme les autres, ou pas...


Excusez-moi, je n'ai aucune confiance en mes écrits, que je trouve vraiment minables, donc j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster celui-ci… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.

…- FBI ! Lâchez votre arme ! Cria un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

L'homme, pointé par l'arme de l'agent spécial, laissa tomber son couteau et leva les mains. L'agent aux cheveux rouges s'avança prudemment, fit reculé le couteau avec son pied et rangea son arme, il attrapa les bras de l'homme et commença à les baissé pour lui mettre les menottes quand tout d'un coup, le suspect lui mit un coup de tête qui lui fit lâché ses bras. Le rouge mit sa main devant son nez, grimaçant pendant que trois autres agents allèrent interpeller l'agresseur, un autre partit aux côté du rouge, s'inquiétant de son visage.

…- Ca va Gaara ?

Gaara- Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas Kankuro.

Kankuro- Ok.

Agresseur- J'ai rien fais, c'est pas moi qui ai éventré ces filles ! Je les ai trouvés là !

Gaara- C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné un coup de tête? Ça prend pas avec nous connard, alors maintenant tu la ferme. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant avant de sortir de la pièce, puant la mort.

Le tueur continua d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfermé dans le pickup noir des agents. Gaara prit sa propre voiture et suivit l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur leurs lieux de travail où ils enfermèrent le tueur dans une cellule. Gaara était à la tête de cette équipe du FBI qui était la plus compétente de toute, ils avaient résolu les affaires les plus complexes et les plus dangereuses depuis que Gaara était à leur tête, malgré que ce soit la plus jeune équipe.

Kankuro- Y a plus qu'à attendre son procès.

Agent1- J'le plaint, pauvre type.

Gaara- Pauvre type ? Il a éventré une vingtaine de gosse et tu le plain ? J'espère qu'il aura la peine de mort ou perpète.

L'agent baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir devant son patron et continua sa route.

Gaara- Bon, maintenant il faut bosser sur l'affaire du démembreur. Dit-il en entrant dans leur salle de travail.

Il enleva son gilet par balle et Temari, la deuxième femme de leur unité s'avança vers lui en souriant.

Temari- Justement, j'y ai pensé alors j'ai travaillé dessus pendant votre intervention, je savais que vous alliez nous demandé ça.

Gaara- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur lui ?

Temari- Il kidnappe des adolescentes, des adolescents, des hommes et des femmes mais pas des enfants, il en kidnappe trois par mois, les démembres et les attaches dans un centre-ville à la fin du mois afin de faire un grand bûché avec leurs membres. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait des corps en suite.

Gaara- Hum… D'accord. Tout le monde travaille sur cette affaire. Annonça-t-il à son unité.

Tout le monde prit alors place sur un bureau ou derrière un ordinateur avec une copie du dossier en main, leur patron en attrapa une et partit s'enfermé dans son bureau. Ils cherchèrent tous pendant deux heures et Gaara sortit de son bureau sous le regard de ses agents et colla plusieurs photos des victimes sur un tableau blanc, marquant leurs noms et leurs âges.

Gaara- Bien. J'ai étudié sur leur habitation et leur mode de vie et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils allaient tous dans le même établissement scolaire, donc les victimes avaient toutes un lien. Ici, la première victime, le directeur, il connaissait la seconde victime, qui était un professeur dans son établissement, et le professeur connaissait forcément mieux l'un de ses élèves que les autres, c'est-à-dire la troisième victime.

Kankuro- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi leurs arrache-t-il les membres et fait un bûché avec ?

Gaara- Eh bien c'est à approfondir mais Neji a sûrement travaillé dessus.

Neji- Oui monsieur. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais en analysant bien la date à laquelle il fait son bûché, tout tombe juste à une date précise Le 27, à chaque fin du mois et d'après mes sources, il allumerait le bûché à 2h07, ce qui fait 207, mais le 0 ne compte pas donc si on l'enlève, cela fait 27, donc je pense que c'est une date importante de sa vie et que ça à un rapport avec cet établissement et les gens s'y trouvant.

Gaara- Ca me paraît clair. Kankuro, tu viens avec moi on va faire un tour au lycée, Neji et Temari vous allez voir à l'hôpital et demandez si quelque chose s'est passé un 27 Juillet à 2h07.

Neji- Un 27 Juillet ?

Gaara- Il rajoute toujours une personne en plus en Juillet, j'en déduis donc que ça s'est passé pendant ce mois-là. Ne perdez pas de temps. Les autres, approfondissez le sujet, cherchez s'il a des caractères précis, s'il y a des liens de parenté entre certaines victimes.

Gaara et Kankuro sortirent, suivit par Neji et Temari. Ils se séparèrent et Gaara partit au lycée avec Kankuro, quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait pleins d'élèves dans les couloirs, d'autres les regardé, pensant sûrement que ce serait des nouveaux, étant donné qu'ils avaient le même âge qu'eux, et d'autres les bousculaient pour se rendre dans leur cour au plus vite. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, noir, et aux yeux blancs, laiteux comme ceux d'un aveugle s'arrêta devant eux en souriant.

…- Bonjour Gaara et Kankuro.

Gaara lui sourit, un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'aux personnes cher à son cœur et lui répondit un tendre bonjour.

Gaara- Bonjour Hinata, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Hinata- Oh je vais mieux, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

Kankuro- Ca va, de toute façon, tu connais Gaara, c'est pas ça qui le retarderait.

Hinata- Oui c'est vrai. Dit-elle en ricanant. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

Gaara- En quelque sorte oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sait déjà pas mal de chose, cette affaire sera finit d'ici peu de temps.

Kankuro- Tu m'étonnes, avec Neji dans l'équipe, plus toi et Temari, ça gère.

Hinata- Oh oui… Neji… Il va bien ?

Gaara- Oui, il va très bien.

Hinata- C'est bien alors. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit plus avec moi au lycée.

Kankuro- T'inquiète, il va bientôt revenir, c'est juste une période d'essai.

Hinata- Oui c'est vrai, bon j'y vais, je suis déjà en retard. Bonne chance. Dit-elle en partant.

Gaara lui sourit, glissa un mot dans sa poche discrètement et ils s'éloignèrent aussi.

Kankuro- Tu l'aime bien hein ?

Gaara- Oui, elle est gentille.

Kankuro- Nan mais, tu l'aime bien ?

Gaara- Hn ? Mais de quoi tu parles, bien sûr que je l'aime bien, mais pas comme tu penses.

Kankuro- T'es vraiment un gros coincé.

Gaara- Merci.

Kankuro- De rien.

…- Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Gaara- Oui, la directrice.

…- C'est moi… C'est tellement triste ce qui est arrivé à ce cher directeur.

Gaara- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, nous avons besoin de passer dans les classes.

Directrice- Faite.

Kankuro- Je viens avec vous pendant que mon patron s'en occupe, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions.

Gaara protesta intérieurement, il le laissait à la merci de centaine d'étudiants devant lesquelles il n'aurait aucune crédibilité à cause du pansement collé sur son nez et partait draguer, où allait le monde ? La directrice acquiesça et fit un signe à Kankuro pour qu'il l'a suive pendant que Gaara soupirait en se rendant à la première salle qu'il vu. Il frappa et entra sans la permission sous le regard furieux du professeur, qui devait le considérer comme le nouveau. Devant le regard presque haineux du professeur, Gaara haussa un sourcil plein d'arrogance et ferma la porte.

Prof- Tu es le nouveau non ? Va t'asseoir là-bas et n'entre plus dans les classes sans attendre que le professeur te dise d'entré.

Gaara- Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne…

Prof- Je m'en fou de ton excuse, va t'asseoir.

Gaara- Pardon ?

Hinata, qui se trouvait justement dans cette classe, fut extrêmement gêné pour le professeur.

Prof- Comment ça pardon ? Je t'ai dit d'allé t'asseoir ! Et pourquoi tu n'as pas ton sac sur le dos ? Tu es venu en touriste ou quoi ? Tu veux être collé ? Allé va t'asseoir avant que tu ne prennes une heure de colle demain soir.

Gaara tenta encore une fois d'expliqué calmement à ce professeur qu'il n'était pas un élève mais celui-ci ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

Prof- Quoi ? Tu es sourd ou tu veux que je te débouche les oreilles ?! Va t'asseoir !

Gaara- Vous allez la fermé oui ?

Les élèves poussèrent des « Haaan » d'étonnement et le prof ouvrit la bouche tellement grande que sa mâchoire aurait pu tomber par terre.

Gaara- Je suis du FBI monsieur.

Prof- C'est une blague ?

Gaara- Non. Dit-il en sortant sa plaque.

Prof- Oh mon dieu, je suis confus, je vous avais pris pour un élève, vous paraissez tellement jeune.

Gaara se retint de soupirer d'exaspération devant ce retournement de veste mais n'en fit rien, écoutant peu attentivement les excuses du professeur. Quand il eut finit Gaara expliqua qu'il avait une petite question à poser et que ça ne prendrait que peu de temps.

Prof- Oui allez-y.

Gaara- Bien. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qui aurait pu se passé un 27 juillet à 2h07 ?

Elève- En quelle année ?

Gaara- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, si je le savais je ne serais pas là.

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponse mais une autre main se leva au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte.

Gaara- Hn ?

Elève- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là pour ça mais, est-ce qu'on peut voir votre arme ?

Gaara haussa un sourcil, et devant tous les élèves qui hochèrent la tête en même temps, pour prouver qu'ils voulaient voir, il enleva sa main de la poigné et passa une main dans son dos, sortant son arme, il était de bonne humeur alors il enleva le chargeur de celle-ci et l'a fit passé dans les rangs. Tous les élèves étaient émerveillés d'en voir une en vrai, surtout que celle-ci n'était pas comme toute celle de son unité ou comme celle d'un simple gendarme, c'était un modèle unique et il n'en verrait aucune autre pareille. Finalement, il récupéra son arme et, après avoir remis le chargeur, la rangea. Il sortit mais il entendit un coup de feu alors il rentra une nouvelle fois dans la classe sous les cris des élèves. Il leur dit de se taire et de tous se mettre dans un coin.

Gaara- Je vais sortir pour voir ce qui se passe, fermez la porte à clef dès que je sors et n'ouvrez à personne sauf moi, la directrice ou Kankuro, mon coéquipier.

Le professeur acquiesça alors Gaara sortit, pointant son arme devant lui et marchant à pas de loup.

Il s'approcha du bureau de la directrice et il entendit rire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Il soupira et rangea son arme, Kankuro ne changerait jamais. Il se redirigea vers la classe d'où il venait de sortir et frappa, déclinant son identité. Le prof vint lui ouvrir et devant sa mine inquiète, il ne put se retenir et ricana.

Gaara- Ce n'était que mon coéquipier. Excusez-nous. Dit-il avant de repartir.

Il passa dans presque toutes les classes et aucune d'elle ne savait. Il arriva à sa dernière, au dernier étage. Il toqua et entra sous le regard complétement émerveillé du professeur. Gaara ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel regard mais se contenta de le saluer. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, le regardant de haut en bas.

Prof- Je suppose que tu es le nouveau ? Eh les enfants, on a un nouvel élève !

Gaara- Euh non… Je ne suis pas le nouveau.

Prof- Ah bon ? Oh, excuse-moi de la confusion.

Gaara- Je suis du FBI.

Prof- Du FBI ? Dit-il, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes volantes.

Gaara- Oui, j'ai quelque question à poser.

Prof- Mais bien sûr, ma classe est passionné par ce genre de chose, le FBI et tous ces trucs, si ça ne te prend pas trop de ton temps, pourrais-tu nous en parlé après tes questions ?

Gaara réfléchit un instant, puis accepta, après tout, son équipe était la plus compétente de toute, ils trouveraient bien quelques trucs sans lui. Les élèves étaient tous ravis. Gaara posa ses questions et comme il s'y attendait, personne ne savait rien. Le professeur lui proposa une chaise mais Gaara préféra s'asseoir sur la table d'un élève, visiblement ravi. On lui posa des questions vraiment idiotes, il fit circuler son arme, encore une fois et on lui posa des questions sur celle-ci.

Elève- Vous pouvez remplacer le devant par autre chose ? Par quoi ?

Gaara- Toute sorte de chose.

Elève- Oui mais comme quoi ?

Gaara fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un chargeur bizarre, une sorte de tube, et plusieurs partit d'arme.

Gaara- Dans ce chargeur, c'est un mélange de sable, de morceaux de verres tranchants et de plusieurs substances.

Elève- Ca veut dire que vous pouvez tirer du sable ? Mais ça fait pas mal le sable.

Gaara- Y a des choses dans ce sable-là qui font que si je tire avec, je peux facilement tuer quelqu'un.

Elève- Sérieux ? Et vous avez déjà tué ?

Gaara- Oui. Par obligation. Tué n'a rien d'excitant et on n'a pas envie de recommencé quand on le fait, sauf les personnes qui sont dérangé.

Elève- Et pourquoi vous avez un pansement sur le nez ?

Gaara voulu se retenir mais fit tout de même une grimace en se rappelant de son manque de professionnalisme.

Gaara- Le tueur que j'ai arrêté ce matin m'a donné un coup de tête. Dit-il sur un ton presque boudeur qui fit rire certaines filles.

Elève- Vous avez arrêté un tueur ? Le quel ?

Gaara- Vous n'allez pas le dévoilez à la presse hein ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elève- On n'est pas comme ça nous.

Gaara- L'éventreur d'enfant.

Les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Elève- C'est cool ! Je pourrais dire à ma petite sœur qu'elle a plus rien à craindre.

Elève- Ouais c'est la classe, et vous avez quelle place ?

Gaara- Je commande une unité.

Elève- Ouaaah ! Vous avez trop la classe, mais vous avez quel âge ?

Gaara- Le même âge que toi.

Elève- Sérieux ? Mais t'es jeune en fait !

Gaara soupira de soulagement, enfin quelqu'un qui le tutoyé.

Elève- Pourquoi vous soupirez ?

Gaara- Parce qu'il m'a tutoyé, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me vouvoie, je me sens vieux après.

Elève- Je peux aussi ?

Gaara- Bien sûr.

Un autre élève allait parler mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Kankuro entra.

Kankuro- Salut mon pote ! Tu fais une conférence de presse ou quoi ?

Gaara poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération et quelques élèves ricanèrent.

Gaara- Tu sais pas dire bonjour ?

Kankuro- Oups, salut les gosses !

Gaara- T'as un an de plus qu'eux, t'es un gosse aussi.

Kankuro- QUOI ? Je suis plus grand que toi, tu me dois le respect.

Gaara- Et moi je suis ton patron, donc ton supérieur, donc TU me dois le respect alors tais-toi si tu ne veux pas être suspendu pendant l'enquête.

Kankuro- Pff t'es pas drôle… Et tu ne suspendrais pas ton frère quand même.

Gaara- Tu veux tester ?

Kankuro croisa les bras, faisant une moue boudeuse alors Gaara se leva.

Gaara- Bon, je pense que je dois y allé.

Elève- Déjà ? C'est nul.

Elève- Oh noooon ! Pas maintenant !

Elève- Ouais, c'était trop bien !

Elève- Ouais, part pas, t'es trop drôle !

Kankuro- Ouhouhou, t'as des fans en dirait, tu les as fait rire ? Et tu les laisse te tutoyé ? Quel changement ! Tu les aime bien hein ? Dit-il en ricanant.

Gaara fronça les sourcils et donna une claque derrière la tête de Kankuro, tellement forte qu'il s'étala de tout son long entre les rangs sous les éclats de rire des élèves.

Kankuro- Putain Gaara t'abuses ça fait mal !

Gaara- Allez debout, on doit reprendre l'enquête maintenant que t'as finis de dragué la directrice.

Kankuro- QUOOOOI ?! Dit-il, aussi rouge que les cheveux de son patron.

Les élèves étaient tous en train de rire pendant que Kankuro se levait. Finalement, ils partirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et rentrèrent dans leurs bâtiments. Tout le monde était là et les attendaient, il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Neji- Vous étiez où ? On vous attend depuis 20 mn.

Kankuro- Monsieur a fait une conférence de presse à des élèves.

Gaara- Et tu as dragué la directrice, et tu as tiré une balle dans l'établissement.

Neji- Irrécupérable, vous avez quelque chose ?

Gaara- Non. Et toi ?

Neji- Oui, apparemment une jeune fille se serait suicidait en début d'année dernière. Elle serait morte le 27 juillet à 2h07. Elle s'appelait Naomi Iritachi. Pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai fait des recherches, elle n'a ni famille, ni ami proche.

Gaara- Les causes du suicides ?

Neji- Elle se serait suicidait car après un accident de voiture, elle a dû se faire amputé de chacun de ses membres, de ce fait, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, on lui a placé une prothèse pour l'un de ses bras, lui mettre quatre prothèses lui aurait coûté trop cher alors elle ne s'en ai fait placé qu'une seule. Qu'elle n'a pas payé elle-même. A cause de ses membres en moins, elle subissait les moqueries de ses camarades en permanence, elle a fini par se suicidait.

Gaara- Je vois. Tu as pensé à demander qui avait payé la prothèse ?

Neji- Ils ne savent pas.

Gaara- D'accord. Neji et Kankuro, vous venez avec moi, on va faire un tour chez-elle.

Kankuro- Pourquoi ?

Gaara- Si j'étais une fille avec des difficultés pareilles, je tiendrais un journal, ou quelque chose du genre.

Kankuro ricana à l'idée d'imaginé Gaara en fille, en train d'écrire un journal intime et il se prit une autre claque, moins forte cette fois.

Neji- Bien.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent et sur la route, Gaara réalisa quelque chose en passant devant le lycée qui le fit poussa un bruit tellement bizarre que Neji freina la voiture.

Neji- Ça va ?

Gaara- Hn ? Oui, je pensais juste que… Le tueur doit être au lycée en ce moment même, en prof ou en élève.

Neji- Mais oui c'est vrai !

Gaara- Et nous sommes en Juillet, il va falloir bouger.

Neji acquiesça et ils repartirent, quand ils furent à l'intérieur de la petite maison de la jeune fille, ils fouillèrent et tombèrent rapidement sur ce qu'ils cherchaient, le journal intime de celle-ci. Ils repartirent alors pour étudié ça mais ils furent suspendu pour le reste de la journée alors chacun rentra chez soi, sauf Gaara qui avait quelque chose à faire. Le lendemain ils continuèrent d'enquêté et c'est en fin de journée que Gaara, les yeux écarquillé, lâcha le journal intime de la jeune fille avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau.

Gaara- Je sais qui est la prochaine victime !

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, retenant leur souffle, s'attendant au pire devant la mine inquiète de Gaara qui n'était jamais sorti aussi vite de son bureau. Son regard s'arrêta sur Neji qui déglutit, comprenant que ce serait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimé.

Gaara- Hinata.

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent encore plus qu'à leurs habitudes et il sortit en courant de la pièce. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde, même pour Gaara qui manqua de s'effondré par terre si Kankuro ne l'avait pas retenu. Ils eurent besoin d'une dizaine de minutes pour se remettre du choc et quand ce fut fait, Gaara ordonna à toute son équipe travaillé encore plus dur, il savait qu'Hinata n'échapperait pas à ça et qu'elle était sûrement déjà entre les mains du tueur alors il ordonna également à ce que son unité trouve de qui Hinata était le plus proche et L'évidence vint le frappé de pleins fouet, c'était Neji. Alors il réfléchit encore et encore pendant trois longues heures et c'est à 16 heures qu'il sortit de son bureau. Neji était là, l'air complétement détruit, il savait qu'Hinata avait hélas disparu et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire, c'était la troisième victime, deux autres adolescents avaient étaient enlevé dans la semaine.

Gaara- J'ai réfléchit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Gaara- Si Hinata est la troisième victime, et qu'il ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes qui faisaient du mal à Naomi, ça ne colle pas, Hinata était sa seule amie. Ça veut dire qu'il était là quand nous sommes venus faire notre intervention au lycée et qu'il était énervé. Il s'en est pris à Hinata car nous l'a connaissions et qu'elle compte pour nous. Donc… Si on suivait la logique des choses, c'est Neji, la prochaine victime.

Tous les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et tous regardèrent Neji, qui semblait réfléchir.

Gaara- Mais, il ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes faisant partit de l'établissement. Neji n'en fait plus partit alors la prochaine victime… Sera quelqu'un que j'aime. Et ce sera sûrement le nouvel élève qui est censé arriver aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, peu de gens comptent pour moi, donc si on se dépêche de trouvé qui arrive demain, peut-être qu'on pourra sauver Hinata, et aussi cette personne.

Temari- Je sais qui arrive aujourd'hui Gaara… Dit-elle sur un ton d'enterrement.

Gaara l'a regarda, l'incitant à le lui dire.

Temari- C'est… C'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Le cœur de Gaara rata un battement et son souffle se coupa. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas Naruto, pas la seule personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Pas la seule personne dont il était amoureux. Il recula, sous le choc, les yeux écarquillé, il se retourna et couru dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte. Neji s'effondra de l'autre côté et pleura pour la première fois de sa vie. Kankuro et Temari le suivirent, pleurant eux-aussi comme ils n'avaient jamais pleuré de toutes leurs vies. Naruto comptait pour toute cette petite famille que formait cette minuscule unité, Hinata aussi mais, même pour Neji, elle comptait moins que Naruto, malgré que ce soit sa cousine. Un cri de rage, et de victoire se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, provenant du bureau de leur supérieur, un journal sortit à vitesse éclair par la porte et vint s'écrasé avec rage contre le mur. Tout le monde sursauta, essuyant leurs larmes. Gaara sortit du bureau, les yeux brillants d'une rage folle, il attrapa le journal et lu à haute voix.

Gaara- « Je suis tellement heureuse, j'ai une prothèse ! Je peux écrire et faire pleins de chose, tout ça grâce à monsieur Buchy ! Je crois que ce prof m'aime, c'est le seul avec Hinata qui s'occupe vraiment de moi, il m'a payé ma prothèse ! » Et une semaine plus tard, elle écrit « Je crois que Monsieur Buchy devient fou, il m'a avoué qu'il entendait ma voix dans sa tête lui dire de tué tous les élèves qui se moquaient de moi, il me fait peur, je souffre, ma prothèse me fait mal mais j'ai peur de lui dire, en plus les moqueries ont redoublé car ma prothèse est en fer, alors on se moque de moi et Monsieur Buchy a même faillit frappé Josh, qui m'a dit que je suis un monstre… Je n'ai plus envie de vivre. » Voilà ! Il est là ! On le tient ! Cria Gaara avec rage. Vous, cherchez où il peut avoir caché les corps.

Il rejeta le journal et sortit en courant du bâtiment, suivit par Kankuro, Neji et Temari. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe vers le lycée, une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il chercha la classe de monsieur Buchy et démolit presque la porte, il savait que cet homme était bien trop haineux et colérique pour ne pas être un suspect. Cette intervention fit sursauter tous les élèves, Gaara pointa son arme sur le professeur qui fit un bon de surprise. Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations de terreur.

Gaara- Elle est où ?!

Prof- Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

Gaara- HINATA ELLE EST OU ?! Hurla-t-il.

Prof- Mais je ne sais pas !

Gaara- Arrête de joué au con avec moi espèce de connard, c'est toi qui l'a enlevé ! Et Naruto ? Naruto est où ?!

Prof- Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Et Naruto est juste-là alors calmez-vous !

Gaara tourna la tête et vit, au premier rang, Naruto qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

Gaara- Naruto tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le professeur lui arracha son arme des mains et l'a pointa sur lui.

Prof- Comment est-tu remonté jusqu'à moi ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il était le maître du monde.

Gaara – Non ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie, j'ai regardé dans le journal de Naomi ! Cria-t-il.

Prof- A genoux !

Gaara s'exécuta, suppliant le tueur de ne pas le tué. Celui-ci s'approcha de Gaara et posa le bout de son arme sur le front de celui-ci.

Prof- Naomi, hein ?

Gaara- Je vous supplie de ne pas me tué ! Je suis faible et sans défense !

Prof- Je sais très bien comment te faire du mal autrement. Dit-il en pointant son arme sur Naruto qui sursauta sur sa chaise.

Des cris retentirent dans la classe, le professeur, ne s'occupant plus de Gaara, regarda Naruto, le menaçant de son arme. Gaara commença à bouger, faisant signe de se taire aux élèves. Il s'assit sur les fesses, recula légèrement et, en prenant appui sur ses deux bras, souleva le bas de son corps pour donner un coup de pied dans le bras du professeur qui lâcha son arme. Gaara se releva en vitesse, attrapa le professeur par les cheveux pour ne pas qu'il reprenne l'arme, qui ne lui aurait servi à rien de tout façon.

Gaara- Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais si faible que ça ?

Prof- Mais tu…

Gaara- Franchement, si tu as réussis à prendre mon arme, c'est que je t'ai laissé la prendre, tu ne l'aurais jamais eu sinon, c'est aussi pour ça, que ce n'est pas la vraie.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Gaara- C'est simple, tu m'as tellement mis en colère en sachant que tu avais tenté d'enlevé Hinata et en ayant pour but de tué Naruto, que j'ai travaillé encore plus vite, et en une dizaine de minutes, je t'ai trouvé. Ensuite, dans ma voiture, comme je n'avais pas réfléchit à un plan, j'en ai élaboré un, que je viens d'appliquer sous tes yeux. De toute façon, je savais que c'était toi, tu étais bien trop haineux pour ne pas faire partit de ma liste de suspect.

Le professeur ricana alors Gaara sourit.

Gaara- Je sais, tu as un complice et il s'est déjà chargé d'Hinata. Enfin…. Il ne peut pas la tué de toute façon, enfin, je sais que tu ne tues pas tes victimes, tu leurs coupe leur membres. Sauf qu'Hinata, sans même le vouloir, nous a prévenu qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Naomi, l'année dernière, et Naomi, avant d'avoir son journal, racontait tout à Hinata, qui nous a tout raconté l'année dernière, et je m'en suis souvenu sur le trajet, donc Hinata a encore tous ses membres, et ce n'est pas celle que tu tiens. Hinata est chez-moi.

…- Alors c'était pas vrai ? Tu as aussi joué la comédie quand tu t'es effondré toute à l'heure ?

Gaara, reconnaissant la voix de Neji, ne détourna pas les yeux du professeur qui semblait horrifié de s'être fait berné de la sorte.

Gaara- Désolé Neji, c'était nécessaire.

Neji- Pourquoi ?

Gaara- Tu n'as pas remarqué toutes les caméras dans le bureau ?

Neji- Des caméras ?

Gaara- Ouais, on était filmé, fallait bien jouer un rôle non ?

Il entendit rire derrière lui, puis des reniflements, puis, il sentit quelqu'un enlacer son dos, Neji semblait lui faire un câlin.

Neji- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma cousine.

Gaara sourit puis relâcha sa prise sur le professeur, le jetant par terre. Il changea le chargeur de son arme et tira dans la jambe du professeur qui hurla de douleur, les élèves crièrent sous la surprise.

Neji- Tu vas le tué ?

Gaara- Ca va pas ? Non, je vais juste, l'empêché de se servir de ses membres.

Et il tira trois autres fois dans les bras et l'autre jambe du professeur qui cria de douleur.

Prof- Espèce de salopard, je vais te tuer !

Gaara soupira et serra Neji dans ses bras pour le réconforté. Temari et Kankuro arrivèrent peu de temps après et menottèrent le prof.

Kankuro- Elles sont toutes mortes, vidés de leur sang. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Gaara, qui fut bien plus touché que ce qu'il ne le pensé par cette nouvelle.

Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais dans le tas, il y avait sa tante, qui était professeure dans ce lycée, la deuxième personne qui comptait le plus pour lui alors il versa une unique larme sous le regard de Neji, Temari et Kankuro.

Kankuro- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Gaara- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas bien appris le tableau des victimes.

Temari- Kankuro, ça va te faire un choc mais tata en faisait partit.

La personne la plus chère aux yeux de Kankuro était sa tante et le fait qu'elle soit morte lui brisa le cœur. Il devint fou de rage et donna un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire du tueur qui venait d'être interpelé, l'insultant de tous les noms devant les élèves, tous choqué de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et d'entendre, Gaara le recula du professeur, Neji le retint alors que Gaara traita le professeur de dégénéré .

Prof- JE SAIS A QUI TU TIENT LE PLUS GAARA ET QUAND JE SORTIRAIS JE TUERAIS NARUTO ! Cria l'ancien professeur.

Gaara le regarda, et lui sourit. Puis finalement, il pouffa de rire.

Gaara- Pour toi ce sera la peine de mort, connard. Lança-t-il alors qu'un officier qui venait d'arrivé l'emmenait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto, gêné et rouge comme une tomate. Quand les élèves furent remis de leurs chocs, ils acclamèrent Gaara et son unité.

Elève- On se serait cru dans une émission de télé !

Elève- Ouais ! C'était génial !

Gaara sourit et Kankuro s'assit derrière le bureau du professeur.

Kankuro- C'est marrant mais moi ça m'donne envie de reprendre mes études.

Neji- Oui, à moi aussi, et toi Gaara, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que notre contrat est passé ?

Gaara haussa les épaules, regardant sa petite équipe qui parlait de leurs futurs devant tous les élèves, qui s'étaient levés et discutés entre eux comme si c'était normal.

Kankuro- Moi je sais ce qu'il va faire. Dit-il en ricanant.

Neji- Il va faire quoi ?

Kankuro- Il va perdre sa virginité. Dit-il en explosant de rire.

Gaara devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se retourna vers Kankuro, prêt à lui explosé la tête dans le mur. Temari et Neji ne tardèrent pas à exploser de rire eux aussi alors Gaara soupira d'exaspération, gêné comme jamais sous les regards gourmands de presque toute la classe. Après tout, il avait leur âges, normal qu'ils soient intéressés.

Kankuro- On se demande même pas avec qui. Dit-il en se calmant.

Neji- Avec qui ?

Gaara- Rho mais vous allez vous taire tous les deux !

Kankuro chuchota le prénom dans l'oreille de Neji qui explosa de rire, suivit par Kankuro.

Kankuro- Vous voulez savoir ? Demanda-t-il à la classe.

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent.

Kankuro- Avec le chat de son voisin ! Dit-il en explosant de rire tout seul.

Gaara- C'était très drôle, belle performance, tu les as tous fait rire. Dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main tous les élèves, qui n'avaient pas ris.

Kankuro- Pff….

Neji- Sérieusement, tu vas faire quoi Gaara ?

Gaara- Trop de chose pour que tu saches.

Neji- Oh non ! Allez dit-nous !

Gaara leur fit un sourire pervers qui n'échappa à aucune personne présente dans la classe, ce qui fit, cette fois, rire tous les élèves et son unité. Sauf Kankuro, qui n'avait pas réussi à les faire rire.

Kankuro- C'est dégeulasse ça !

Gaara- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une table au hasard.

Kankuro- Ben moi je dis un truc drôle, personne ne rit, et toi tu fais ton p'tit sourire de gros pervers et tout le monde rigole.

Gaara- Je suis trop charmant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Neji- Moi j'dis, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton charme.

Gaara- Oui, mais tout le monde me trouve beau.

Kankuro- Okay sondage, qui trouve que Gaara est beau.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, sauf une alors Gaara sortit son arme et l'a pointa sur l'élève qui ne lever pas la main, celui-ci, qui était un garçon, cria.

Gaara- Dit que tu me trouves beau.

Elève- Je te trouve beau !

Gaara lui balança l'arme en ricanant bêtement.

Temari- Oh le salaud, c'était la fausse.

Encore une fois, il fit rire toute l'assemblé, la directrice entra à ce moment dans la classe et soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était plutôt calme.

Directrice- Excusez-moi, je peux vous les laissez ? Je n'ai pas de professeur pour s'en occupé et j'ai déjà une classe.

Gaara- Oui bien sûr, on s'occupe de tueur en série, c'est pas une classe qui va nous faire peur.

La directrice les remercia et sortit.

Kankuro- Ok, je suis le prof.

Tous les élèves dirent « Oh naaaan », ce qui fit bouder Kankuro.

Gaara- Au pire, y a pas de prof, faite ce que vous voulez mais juste, hurlez pas.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et chacun partirent rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre, formèrent un groupe, ou d'autre ne bougèrent pas, comme l'élève à la table où était assis Gaara. Il baissa les yeux sur lui et il vit Naruto, aussitôt, il regretta de s'être assis là, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Kankuro se leva, donna une grande tape dans le dos de Gaara, qui faillit tomber sur Naruto et partit rejoindre un groupe d'élève. Neji, quant à lui, regarda Gaara pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Naruto- Salut. Je savais pas que ton métier impliqué comédie.

Gaara sourit, remerciant dieu d'avoir fait de Naruto, le garçon le moins compliqué du monde.

Gaara- J'ai pleins de talents cachés, que veux-tu ? Dit-il ironiquement.

Naruto- Je sais que c'est pas la question mais j'aimerais bien une glace à la vanille. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers qui fit rougir Gaara.

Gaara- Je crois qu'on trouve pas ça dans un lycée. Dit-il en détournant les yeux, gêné.

Naruto- Peut-être, mais moi je sais où en trouvé.

Gaara se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto, qui rougit automatiquement. Gaara, fier de son effet, se leva, ayant entendu un bruit bizarre dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sasuke et Hinata. Hinata lui sauta dessus en criant, le faisant tomber en arrière. Un silence de mort régna dans la classe quand ils entendirent le cri de la jeune fille. Neji, croisant le regard de Sasuke, se figea. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois et il lui avait tellement manqué, son amant. Sasuke lui sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de l'attrapé par sa cravate et de l'embrassé devant tout le monde, tous poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

Hinata- Gaara ! Tu es un vraie héro ! Je savais pas qu'en fait tu m'as sauvé la vie quand tu m'as dit de partir chez-toi hier !

Gaara- Hinata, tu m'étouffes, tu ferais bien d'allé voir ton cousin, il a était choqué quand il a cru que tu t'étais fait enlevé.

Hinata- Nan, il est occupé avec Sasuke. Dit-elle en se relevant.

Gaara se releva aussi, époussetant son pantalon, sourit à Hinata avant d'allé reprendre sa place sur la table de Naruto, qui commençait à être jaloux.

Gaara- Naruto ?

Naruto- Quoi ? Dit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Gaara sourit, se rendant compte de la jalousie de ce dernier.

Gaara- Tu peux te lever ?

Naruto- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

Gaara- Lève-toi c'est tout.

Naruto- Ah ouais ? Tu vas faire quoi si je le fais pas ? Tu vas me menotté ?

Gaara- Oui, je vais te menotté aux barreaux de mon lit. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de celui-ci qui devint rouge.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais tout le monde s'était tut depuis le début de leur conversation et avaient tout entendu.

Naruto se leva, rouge comme une tomate alors Gaara se retourna pour être entièrement face à lui et mit sa main derrière sa nuque, le ramenant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et Gaara serra Naruto dans ses bras.

Gaara- Tu m'a manqué…

Naruto lui répondit en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne, et c'est comme ça qu'un nouveau couple, qui aurait dû être fait depuis bien longtemps, se forma.

Voilà ! Je suis sûr que même vous, vous n'aviez pas calculé le petit tour de Gaara :p ! Il nous a tous bien eu, même moi je ne l'avais pas vraiment prédit, ce coup-là x)..


End file.
